


First day of the best life

by crazylove1980



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove1980/pseuds/crazylove1980
Summary: Eddie’s reflection
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	First day of the best life

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all it has been many years since I have written anything, let alone thought about posting it, please be gentle. If you see problems please let me know, I don’t have a beta and I definitely could have missed things.

Sunlight was streaming in the partially open curtains on the 25th floor hotel room, Eddie rolled over and buried his face in Buck’s neck. He was barely awake enough to realize that morning was upon them. Eddie opened his eyes just enough to see the gleaming platinum band on his finger and letting his gaze linger on the matching one on Buck’s. He couldn’t believe that they had managed to get a few days off and elope with only Chris and Abuela in the know. After asking Chris if he minded them sneaking off without him, not because they didn’t want him there but just because they didn’t want anyone knowing besides him. Of course, they had to tell Abuela otherwise she would be asking questions about what was going on and why she was keeping Chris when they weren’t working, but she agreed to keep their secret and let them have their wedding the way they wanted.

Eddie felt a little guilty looking at his husband, he could think that a few thousand more times without it getting old, of just a few hours but knew that he and Buck had made the right choice for them. They had struggled over the first year of their relationship to balance all the hurt, distrust, and anguish that they had caused one another. Each of them knowing that they were meant to be together but learning together how to thrive as a couple, a family, and two halves of a whole. Eddie snorted at his own sentimental thoughts and continued to watch Buck sleep, content that in a little while they would get up, video call Chris and start their first day of married life. Sure to be filled with ups and downs but those vows guaranteed sickness and health...and life, so much life, that he can’t wait to start living.


End file.
